coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8564 (28th January 2015)
Plot It's Tim's birthday and Sally gives him an old children's How and Why book bought from eBay as a present. He's disappointed; however behind his back she plans a better surprise for him. Gail and Michael talk wedding plans. David is overwrought about Max as he thinks he has no legal rights to him. Michael suggests he consults the Citizens' Advice Bureau. Gary is due to find out what his community service entails. Eva is down in the dumps about not being able to buy a flat. In the café, Zeedan refuses to let Gary serve him. Craig and Faye offer to do Tim's window jobs for him as a present and for the cash. Michael’s nervous as he reveals he’s had a call from the hospital and his heart operation is next week. Maddie and Sophie make excuses to avoid buying Tim a birthday drink. Tracy and Tony are at odds over the running of the shop. Realising she needs to show him who’s boss, and using her feminine wiles, she follows him into the back and seduces him. Todd returns from lunch but can't get into the locked premises. Tracy sends Tony out the back way and makes an excuse as to why she was closed. Craig and Faye clean the conservatory windows of No. 4 and spy Sally in her dressing gown giving Kevin a kiss. They go to fetch Tim. Steph puts pressure on Andy to track down the real Gavin Rodwell in case Michael should die during his operation. Tony tells Eva he'd be happy to help with the flat deposit. Tracy tells Eva to use her feminine assets on Jason. No one seems interested in Tim's birthday. Gary's community service is to work down at the Red Rec. Jason is angry at Eva for trying to get Tony's help. Tim comes home to a surprise birthday party with all the Websters. He's delighted, especially with his real present of a beer-brewing kit. Tim tells Craig he's hired as his apprentice. Chesney has problems paying his council tax over the phone and starts to get agitated about all his problems. Tyrone provides a shoulder to cry on. David tells Gail and Michael that Callum has more legal rights to Max than him. Tony sees Eva crying on the bench. He gives her a comforting hug, watched by a suspicious Todd from afar. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Balcony and office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason is furious when Eva reveals Tony offered to lend them the deposit for a flat; Zeedan refuses to let Gary serve him; Steph urges Andy to track down the real Gavin; and Tim heads to No 4 after being tipped off about Sally and Kevin acting strangely. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,370,000 viewers (14th place). Notable dialogue Michael Rodwell: "So, basically it's Potter-Tilsley-Platt-Hillman-McIntyre - is that it?" Gail McIntyre: "Er, well, let's not think about the past, eh?" Category:2015 episodes